All Over Again!
by niki197
Summary: What if Loren was the one with doubts? The one scared to fall in love because she doesn't want her heart broken? So this story is gonna be based on the episode from the bungalow.. some things will be the same but it's gonna be completely different. I'm not the original author of this story.. DarkHeartRocker13 is.. BTW'S check out her stories.. they're awesome!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story I'm trying out! The original author of this story is DarkHeartRocker13 but I'm going to continue it! I'm going to change and add a little few thing to make it even better than it already is! Anyway I hope you guys like it!**

**Eddie's POV**

"_It's like I'm falling in love all over again for the first time and I know that it feels right. I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling in love all over again. Love at first sight. You know how it feels?"_

**As I write these lyrics I think about the one girl that I fell in love. The girl who I can't seem to tell how I really feel. The one that I desperately want to be with but it's like the words get trapped in my throat every time I want to tell her. I can't believe I came up with something like "Back at 'ya", when she told me that she loves me. I wanted to tell her that I love her too but I couldn't. Maybe it's because of Chloe. She broke my heart into millions of pieces. But my feelings for Chloe is not what I would call love. But Loren, I'm falling madly in love with her. Even though I won't tell her yet, I know that I love her, and nothing is ever going to change that. I'm falling for Loren Tate but will she be there to catch me. Could I trust my heart? I know what it feels like to have your heart broken… I don't want to go through that ever again.**

**Loren's POV**

"_This wall we built together there, ain't no way I'm knocking it over cause we'll be here forever getting closer and closer. Baby cause the world stops when I put my arms around you. Oh Oh and nothing even matter. They can talk all they want about us. But nothing even matters, nothing even matters."_

**I'm sitting here writing this song about Eddie and I. I can't believe I told him that I love him. It's way too early for that. I've been dying to tell him how I feel. Tell him I love him. But things are in the way. He just broke up with Chloe like a month ago. He says that he cares about me, but does he have feelings for me or am I just a rebound? I am so lost right now. I don't know what to do. Should I call him and tell that I didn't mean it? Should I go over to his penthouse and talk to him? Should I stop seeing him for a few days?**

_**SOO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? WHAT DO YOU THINK LOREN WILL DO?... I KNOW IT'S NOT LONG BUT I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO CONTINUE IT... I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE OTHER CHAPTERS AS SOON AS I CAN. AGAIN I'M NOT THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THIS STORY… DarkHeartRock13 is… BTW'S HER STORIES ARE AWESOME… YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK IT OUT! UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS! BYE… :) :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mel: _(yelling)_** Come in!

**Loren:** Hey Mel.

**Mel:_ (surprised)_** Hey Loren! What are you doing here? _**(I motioned for her to sit down next to me on my bed)**_

**Loren:** I'm an idiot Mel. I'm an idiot and I don't know what to do.

**Mel: _(confused)_** what? Lo, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense.

**Loren:** I told him "I loved him." I told Eddie Duran that I love him!

**Mel:** _**(shocked)**_ WHAT? WHY? WHEN? HOW?

**Loren:** Why? Because I'm stupid. When? Not over an hour ago. How? Over the phone!

**Mel:** Well what did he say?

**Loren:_ (crying)_** He said "Back at 'ya. "

**Mel: _(hugging her)_** OH Lo. What are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to him?

**Loren: _(sobbing)_** I don't know Mel. I don't think I can talk to him. I don't want him to tell me that whatever we had its over.

**Mel: _(sigh)_** well I know how your mind works and I'm not going to talk you out of doing what you think is right. But I am going to tell you this; if you really don't want to see him for now. I suggest you take a few days off so you can think everything through. You know, relax and clear your head. And then when you're ready you come back and you go to Eddie's and you both sit down and you tell him how you feel. Lay all your cards on the table. Tell him that you don't want to be the rebound chick. Then depending on how the conversation goes, you both decide what you want. That way you'll save yourself and Eddie a lot of heartache.

**Loren:** Thanks Mel, that's a really good advice but where would I go?

**Mel:** Well I remember you once told me about the cabin that your mom owns in the woods.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**Loren's POV:**

**That was my last conversation that I had with Mel before I came to my mom's cabin a few days ago. I've got to admit, me coming here was the best idea that Mel had. Yes, at time I get bored but it's helping think about everything that's been going on. Before I came here I had to tell my mom why I wanted to come. She understood which is why she didn't protest much on letting me come alone. I haven't talked to Eddie ever since I told him that I love him, making a complete fool out of myself. A part of me is dying to see him but another part of me is telling me to stay away from him. I know I shouldn't be this upset because I knew what I was getting into when he kissed me for the first time. I knew I should've stopped him because he had just broken up with Chloe not even a week before. It was too soon for him to pursue a relationship. But to be honest, I didn't care at the time. I was too wrapped up on my crush for him. I should've listened to my mom, then none of this mess would've happened.**

**Eddie's POV:**

**I'm in my car, on my way to L.A again. I had to face my problems and not run away from them. I have to stop by Jake's office; he said that he needed to talk to me. I honestly don't have the energy to talk about business today; I had too much on my mind. Well actually I have one person in particular. Loren. I couldn't get her out of my mind the entire time I was in the bungalow. I wanted to call her so many times but I didn't know what I would say to her. I feel like a total jerk. I have treated her like my girlfriend when I don't even know what the hell is going on with us. I mean don't get me wrong, I like Loren and I could see us getting serious but I'm so scared of breaking her heart or her breaking mine. UGH I'm so confused. I arrive at Jake's office and park my car. I get out and as soon as I do, I get bombarded by the paparazzi. They start asking me questions about my breakup with Chloe. I ignore them all as I kept walking. As I was getting closer to the door I heard one of the paps asking me if Loren was just a rebound. I wanted to turn around and smash the guy's camera in his face but I couldn't make a scene, that's exactly what they _want_ and I'm not going to fall for that. Finally after a few minutes I arrive at Jake's office I go in and see Jake on the phone like always. He motions for me to sit down, so I sit on the couch across from him. A few minutes later he hangs up the phone and turns towards me.**

**Jake:** So Eddie, how have you been?

**Eddie:** I've been better.

**Jake:** Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Don't let Chloe bring you down. She's not worth it. You deserve so much better. Heck you have women lining up to be Mrs. Duran. You'll get over her.

**Eddie: _(snapping)_** Look Jake I really don't want to talk about Chloe and I'm sure as hell that you didn't call me here to talk about my PERSONAL love life.

**Jake:** I'm sorry man. I was making sure you were okay.

**Eddie:_ (sighing)_** I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just I got a lot going on. And trust me when I say that it has nothing to do with Chloe. She's out of my system for good. I would never in my right mind go back to her.

**Jake:** It's OK. I understand and I'm glad that you're over her. I am surprised that you got over her so quickly though. I won't question it but just be careful man. I know that you've hung out with Loren a lot lately. Just be careful, Loren's not Chloe. She's more naïve so try not to break her heart. Trust me when I say that you don't need that kind of drama and neither does she.

**Eddie:** Jake can we just not talk about my love life, please? Just tell me what you called me here for.

**Jake:** _**(sighing)**_ Fine. The label wants more songs. They want to use the buzz from your break up as a way to promote your upcoming album.

**Eddie:** For when do they want it? And how many songs do they want?

**Jake:** They want a least 4 more songs and they want it as soon as possible.

Eddie: Okay, is that all?

**Jake:** Also they want you and Loren to make a few appearances and do some interviews to give Loren some publicity.

**Eddie:** Okay I'm fine with that just tell me when. Can I go now? I have some things I have to do.

**Jake:** Sure man.

**As soon as I get out the door I hear Jake already making phone calls. I swear that man never stops. I don't really give much thought to that anyways. The only thing on my mind right now is talking to Loren. As I get on my car I get my phone out and look for Loren's number to ask her if we could meet. I know she's probably at home but maybe she's with Mel or something. I dial her number but it sends me straight to voice mail. I dialed a few more times but they all send me straight to voice mail, so I decided to go to her house. Hopefully she's there.**

**Mel's POV:**

**Today I decided to go visit Nora. I know she probably feels lonely since Loren's been gone for almost a week. Neither of us have talked to Loren since she left. We both now that Loren needs space but I know that she will get lonely all by herself. And if I know my best friend too well… and trust me I do. I'm sure she probably misses Eddie. I park my car in Nora's driveway and lucky for me she's home. Although I do notice another car, but it's not Loren's. I walk towards the house and knock. A few minutes later Nora opens the door and I notice that she's blushing and I see her hair a little messed up. My thoughts about Nora feeling lonely are thrown out the window.**

**Nora: _(surprised)_** Mel, what are you doing here?

**Mel:** Am I interrupting something?

**Nora:** Umm no, not really why?

**Mel:** (smirking) Are you sure? I mean the messed up hair and the car parked in the drive way kind of tells me that I'm interrupting something big.

**Before Nora could say anything someone came behind me. Eddie. OMG its like god listened to my pleadings. When he came up to us he said something that literally made me drop my mouth to the floor. And BOOM that's when I got the picture.**

**Eddie:** Hey Mel. Hey Nora, why is my dad here?

**These Tate women… gotta love them.**

_**WOW WHAT A CHAPTER…..WHY DO YOU THINK MAX IS AT NORA'S HOUSE?… WHAT IS EDDIE DOING AT LOREN'S HOUSE? WILL HE BE ABLE TO FIND HER?... WHAT'S GONNA HAPPENED TO LEDDIE? LOTS OF QUESTIONS THAT WILL BE ANSWERED PROBABLY IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS… I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE, I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LONG AS POSSIBLE BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING AND LEAVE THE BEST PART FOR THE NEXT FUTURE CHAPTERS… AGAIN I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**PREVIOUSLY~**_

**Mel:** _**(smirking)**_ Are you sure? I mean the messed up hair and the car parked in the drive way kind of tells me that I'm interrupting something big.

**Before Nora could say anything someone came behind me. Eddie. OMG its like god listened to my pleadings. When he came up to us he said something that literally made me drop my mouth to the floor. And BOOM that's when I got the picture.**

**Eddie:** Hey Mel. Hey Nora, why is my dad here?

**These Tate women… got to love them.**

* * *

**Nora's POV:**

**OMG! I'm standing here like an idiot, not knowing what to say. What can I say? "Oh nothing Max and I were just making out, nothing big". I'm pretty sure that Mel knows by now what's going on. I can see it on her face. Eddie though is completely clueless, thankfully. Eddie? What is Eddie doing here? I thought he was gone for a few weeks, he wasn't supposed to be back for a few more days. Come on Nora, say something. **

**Nora: ****_(nervously)_** Eddie? What are you doing here?

**Eddie:** I just came here to see Loren. Is she here?

**Nora:** Umm no. She's not

**Eddie:** Oh, is she working today?

**Nora:** No. She's not here at all. She's been gone for a few weeks now.

**Mel:** Okay, well why don't we all go inside and discuss everything then.

**Oh god, I didn't notice we were still outside. I feel so stupid. I step aside to let both Mel and Eddie in. I don't know how I'm going to tell Eddie that Loren left because of him. I mean, should I tell him? I hope Mel has something in mind because I surely don't. MAX. I totally forgot about him!**

**Eddie:** Pop, what are you doing here?

* * *

**Max's POV:**

**Oh crap! I'm busted. How the heck am I supposed to tell Eddie that I've been seeing Nora for a few days now? Will he be upset about it? Will he be cool with it? I'm standing here like an idiot. Come on Max say something.**

**Max:** Umm I just came to see how Nora was doing, you know since Loren's been gone for a few weeks.

**Eddie:** Right..! Is that why half of your shirt is unbuttoned?

**Mel: _(laughing)_ BUSTED!**

**Nora: Mel! Stop it.**

_**Oh god could this get more awkward! **_

**Max: _(nervously)_** Hey Mel!

**Mel: _(smirking)_** Hey Max!

**Eddie:** So? Are you going to tell me what's going on here or do you want me to tell you?

**Max:** Look Eddie, I can explain…

**Eddie: _(cut me off)_ Hey its ok dad. I don't mind at all. It's your life and you can be with whoever you want. Mom would've wanted you to be happy, and I'm not going stand in your way. I'm glad its Nora though.**

**Nora:** Thank you Eddie, that means a lot. And I just want you to know that I will never try to replace your mother. I could never do that.

**Eddie:** It's ok, Nora. I know you would never try to do that. And I'm sure my mom approves of you.

**Max: _(pulled him into a hug)_** I love you son.

**Eddie: **Love you too Pops.

* * *

**Mel's POV:**

**AWW this is too much cuteness. Eddie is such a sweet guy, now I know where he gets it from. But I totally fell awkward now, which is why I need to make my presence known.**

**Mel:** So Eddie. Why don't you tell us why you came?

**Eddie: _(turning towards me)_** Oh yeah. I actually came to see Loren. I really need to talk to her.

**Mel:** Well you're not gonna find her here.

**Eddie:** Oh well, where can I find her? I tried calling her but it sends me straight to voicemail.

* * *

**~Loren's Cabin~**

_**You and me**_  
_**We used to be together**_  
_**Everyday together always**_  
_**I really feel**_  
_**That I'm losing my best friend**_  
_**I can't believe**_  
_**This could be the end**_  
_**It looks as though you're letting go**_  
_**And if it's real**_  
_**Well I don't want to know**_

_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know just what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_  
_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know what you're thinking**_  
_**I don't need your reasons**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**Our memories**_  
_**Well, they can be inviting**_  
_**But some are altogether**_  
_**Mighty frightening**_  
_**As we die, both you and I**_  
_**With my head in my hands**_  
_**I sit and cry**_

_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know just what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_  
_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know what you're thinking**_  
_**I don't need your reasons**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

_**It's all ending**_  
_**I gotta stop pretending who we are...**_  
_**You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know just what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_  
_**Don't speak**_  
_**I know what you're thinking**_  
_**I don't need your reasons**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts**_  
_**Don't tell me cause it hurts!**_  
_**I know what you're saying**_  
_**So please stop explaining**_

_**Don't speak,**_  
_**don't speak,**_  
_**don't speak,**_  
_**oh I know what you're thinking**_  
_**And I don't need your reasons**_  
_**I know you're good,**_  
_**I know you're good,**_  
_**I know you're real good**_  
_**Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la**_  
_**Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'**_  
_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush**_  
_**don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_  
_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'**_  
_**Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts.**_

**What am I going to do? Is this all worth it? I hate feeling pain. I promised myself that I wouldn't let myself fall for a guy. That I would always protect myself from another heartbreak. I've built too many walls around my heart. And Eddie just knocked them down. I mean seriously. Do I have a sign on my forehead that say "I'm a fool"? And now here I am. Confused as hell, writing a song like a lovesick girl. I was just the rebound. I should've known. This was all too good to be true. But that stops now. I will not let Eddie or anybody else walk all over me. I've got so much going for me right now. This is a new beginning for me; I will not be the naïve girl I've always been. I will focus on my career and school. NO boy drama. Just me, myself and I.**

* * *

**WOW I didn't expect that myself when I was writing it. Its like the words wrote themselves. I tried to make it as long as I could but I'm still trying to fit all the pieces together on how to continue this story because as you all probably know this story was originally written by DarkHeartRocker13... Anyways.. what do you guys think about Loren's new attitude? What will Eddie do?... Thank you guys for the great comments I hope you guys like this chapter.. R&R!**


End file.
